


Save Me

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'We’re at the same bar and some girl is hitting on you, even though you look totally uncomfortable, and she’s obviously trying to get laid. I’ll just pretend to be your boyfriend, but what do you know, you’re actually really cute.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

Checking his watch for the third time in less than ten minutes, Castiel huffed out a sigh to express exactly how annoyed he was, even if no one in particular was paying him any mind. Of course Gabriel was late; Castiel’s brother wasn’t known for being on time, or for even remembering most of his appointments to begin with.

What made things considerably worse, was the place that Gabriel had picked to meet up. Castiel impatiently tapped his fingers against the bar, his other hand idly playing with his already half empty bottle of beer. It was crowded, and the music was a bit too loud for Castiel’s taste.

When he was just about to text Gabriel,  _again_ , a hand was put on Castiel’s shoulder. Someone sat down on the stool beside him, and he reflexively tensed up.

“Hello there,  _handsome_.” A female voice drawled. “Here all by yourself?”

Castiel put his phone away, because if nothing else, he knew how to be polite. He glanced to his left, where a blonde was smiling so widely at him, he feared that her face might get permanently stuck that way. He frowned, his fingers tightening around the bottle of beer.

“No need to be shy.” The blonde said, completely misreading Castiel’s reaction, casually placing a hand on his arm. “The name’s Meg, and I’ll gladly let you buy me a drink.”

Before Castiel could even get in a protest, she winked at him, her hand sliding down Castiel’s back, going lower and lower until it rested on his hip. “Or I could buy  _you_  a drink, after all, the times have changed.”

Castiel wiggled in his seat, trying to get out of the woman’s grasp without being too rude about it as he started to apologize. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I’m not interested, I’m here to meet someone.”

Meg frowned, clearly skeptical. “From the looks of it, that someone isn’t here yet. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you have some  _fun_  while waiting.”

Again, Meg’s hand gravitated towards Castiel’s lower back, making Castiel even more uncomfortable. It was obviously time to let this persistent female know that he was only interested in men, if he’d even been here to pick someone up in the first place. But then Meg unexpectedly grabbed his ass, making Castiel yelp before he could get out a single word.

Just as he moved to gently push her away, he suddenly felt another hand being placed on his back between his shoulder blades, too large to be female.

A deep, unfamiliar voice offered him an apology that he hadn’t been asking for. “Hey,  _baby!_ Sorry I’m late, got stuck in traffic.”

Castiel gasped as he looked to his right, coming face to face with possibly the most gorgeous human being that he’d ever laid eyes on. Mischievous green eyes slowly blinked at him, and the beautiful stranger cocked his head as if he was trying to talk to Castiel without using actual words, plush pink lips stretching into a crooked smile.

 _Oh_. Right. Castiel’s brain caught up at last.  _Right._  Apparently, this stranger was trying to  _help_ him.

“Apology accepted.” Castiel stammered after clearing his throat, hesitantly leaning into the guy’s touch. “I’m glad you made it, I… I missed you.” He improvised.

A displeased groan came from Castiel’s left, and when he turned his head, the blonde named Meg was rolling his eyes at him.

“I see how it is, of course all the hot ones are taken.” She grumbled as she got up from her seat and stalked off, without a doubt heading for a new target.

The instant she left, that warm, solid hand was dropped from Castiel’s back, and Green Eyes smiled apologetically.

“Sorry about that, man.” The guy said, amiably clasping Castiel on the shoulder as if they’d been lifelong friends. “It’s just that I got bored while waiting for my brother Sammy to show up, and you were looking sorta unhappy when the chick kept coming on to you. I’m Dean by the way.”

Castiel smiled back at his newly made acquaintance,  _Dean_.

“Thank you, Dean.” He responded sincerely, leaning a little closer in order to be heard over the music. Dean did the same, leaving little space between them. “Believe it or not, but I’m waiting for my brother to show up as well. I wasn’t looking to hook up with someone, and she looked like the type that doesn’t simply take no for an answer.”

“Yeah, she did.” Dean agreed, chuckling. “And brothers can be such a pain in the ass, huh? You love them, but at the same time…” He trailed off, shaking his head with a fond grin.

Their gazes crossed over now empty bottles of beer, and they exchanged several timid smiles until Dean opened his mouth again. “So… Can I know the name of the guy that I’m fake-dating?” He asked, smirking at Castiel.

Only now did it occur to Castiel that he hadn’t given Dean a name in return, and he felt his cheeks grow hot.

“Yes, of course, it’s Castiel.”

“Castiel…” Dean carefully repeated the name, as if it was something precious and valuable.

Castiel shivered pleasantly at the sound of it. At the same time, he felt irrationally  _sad_ , reality creeping up on him. He might never hear  _that voice_  again, might never see  _those eyes_ again. The thought was silly; the two of them were merely strangers, yet something about Dean was oddly familiar.

Another smile from Dean, and Castiel helplessly felt himself fall in a way that was both exciting and tremendously frightful.

“So…” Dean began, nodding at their empty bottles.

Castiel held his breath as he waited for Dean to finish that thought.

“Would you think I’m a big fat hypocrite if I offered to buy you  _a drink_  right now, Cas?” Dean blurted out at once, peeking up at Castiel from under his lashes as if fully expecting to be shot down.

Clearly, Dean couldn’t be more wrong.

“It depends… Would you think I’m a big fat hypocrite if I accepted that offer?” Castiel deadpanned, his entire body buzzing with excitement at the knowledge that this beautiful man was flirting with him of all people.

Dean shook his head, playfully nudging Castiel’s elbow with his own. “Nah… I don’t judge.”

~

The faint sound of a buzzing cellphone brought Castiel back from paradise. Needless to say, it was still a challenge to focus on anything but the gorgeous man currently straddling his lap. The two of them were lazily making out on the couch after Dean had invited Castiel over to his apartment, their brothers long forgotten. In their defense, they had waited two more hours before leaving the bar.

_Beep._

Castiel flinched as his phone buzzed again. Dean grumbled something against Castiel’s jaw where he’d been dropping little kisses, and Castiel thought he recognized the word “cockblock”.

“That’s probably Gabriel, wondering where I am.” Castiel muttered once Dean pulled back with a disappointed pout.

Dean didn’t otherwise move at that information, staying right there on top of Castiel, the two of them chest to chest as Castiel’s fingers slowly traced patterns against Dean’s sides. Meanwhile, Dean’s hands started absently fumbling with Castiel’s tie.

Another beep, but Castiel was sure that this time, it wasn’t his phone.

Dean grimaced and glanced back at the coffee table where a phone was lighting up. “Probably Sammy.”

They shared a long look while both their phones buzzed in sync, and then Dean chuckled, causing Castiel to let out a breathless laugh of his own.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Dean asked when both phones went silent, arching his eyebrows at Castiel.

Castiel grinned, pulling Dean closer, their lips colliding in a messy kiss as he whispered his answer against Dean’s mouth.

“Yes, Dean… They can  _wait_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, go to destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
